


To Die Anew

by soulclefxi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween, Junkenstein, Junkenstein Wins AU, Mostly Mccree though maybe, Multi, Multi-perspective, it's an au of an au really., the best kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulclefxi/pseuds/soulclefxi
Summary: Several Years after the walls of Aldersbrunn crumbled, and King Balderich von Alder lost his life at the hands of Doctor Junkenstein, his successor, Reinhardt Willhelm brings the remains of battered defenses for one final stand. The once stalwart four will face secrets, magic, and the true nature of death's stone cold grasp.





	To Die Anew

**PROLOGUE-- 3 YEARS AGO**

Aldersbrunn had always been a wonderful place in the fall. The wind, though blustery, did not bite too deep into the bones as others did. Its rolling hills and towering parapets were always an impressive sight, more so with the accents of brightly colored leaves. People from all the surrounding kingdoms would gather in its town square at harvest time. But this was not such an occasion. Although the large, open space was packed with Aldersbrunn citizens, there was no joy in this gathering. No smiles or fond haggling was exchanged among the inhabitants. All eyes were locked on the square’s center, mouths set in a hard line. The only sound that could be heard for all this vast space was a bitter, howling wind.

Old wood groaned under heavy feet. A thousand pairs of eyes shifted further inward as King Balderich, beloved ruler and fearsome warrior, mounted an execution platform that had not been in use for decades. On the other side of this platform were three men: Balderich’s most trusted crusader and an impromptu executioner. Between them, head down on cold chopping block, knelt a traitor. The entire city waited with bated breath. Even the flurries of wind calmed for a moment, as if to allow him to speak.

“At ease,” he said with a graceful sweep of his hand. The crusader seemed to take this to heart, relaxing into a more natural stance. The executioner shifted in place, although the knuckles that gripped his axe remained stark white. Balderich took a few steps forward. At his towering height, he loomed over the accused. “You know this brings me no joy, Gabriel.” For one moment, Balderich’s booming voice was reduced to a mumble. His voice was soft, his face filled with a deep sadness.

“ _Give me a break,_ ” is the only reply Balderich received. Gabriel’s voice was quiet as well. But it grated with the tone of a man who spent days in the stocks without water. Somehow, he managed to find enough in him to spit at the King’s feet, in front of the entire square. Balderich’s expression hardened, and he stood to his full height.

“Gabriel Reyes,” Balderich boomed to the crowd of people gathered around him, “Former citizen of Adlersbrunn, and captain of the royal guard: I, Balderich von Adler, your King and thirteenth of the Adler line, sentence you to death on account of high treason and conspiring against the crown. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” The silence from both the crowd and the stand was deafening. “Very well. Morrison,” Balderich called to the axe wielder as he made his way to the back corner of the platform. “You may proceed.”

And so it was that a squire, an alchemist, a doctor, a crusader, a witch, the gray Autumn sky and all the good people of Aldersbrunn watched as the soldier’s blade fell on Gabriel Reye’s neck with a sickening, ear-splitting _THWACK._

**Author's Note:**

> \--aaaand we're off! thank you for reading the beginning of what may turn to be a Very long fic, based on the Halloween skins and the lore behind them with Quite a Few twists. I do tend to be my own beta reader, and if I make any grevious mistakes I hope that you'll be kind enough to let me know in the comments. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the ride ! 
> 
> p.s.-- i tag both the platonic and the romantic relationships between two people because the romantic parts are more of a backdrop, so if you don't like any of the ships in the description, don't worry too much! <3


End file.
